Chasing Butterflies
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Being parents is hard enough as it is. So is being demi-gods. But being demi-god parents? Sometimes you just need a minute, or day, to yourself to be with your friends, without having your children running around like the ADHD little balls of energy they are. What if Nico gave his husband such a day? Nico/Percy, slash and mpreg, can be seen as sequel to "Chasing Dragonflies"


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Chasing Butterflies || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Chasing Butterflies – The Guide to Being Demi-God Parents

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, family fluff, mpreg, fempreg, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Anderson, Clarisse la Rue, Hazel Levesque, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Own Characters:

_Children of Percy and Nico di Angelo: _Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo, James Charles di Angelo, Laura Silena di Angelo

_Children of Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez:_ Calandra Rodriguez, Chrysander Rodriguez

_Children of Annabeth and Piper McLean: _Theadora Tiphane McLean, Lucas Thomas McLean

_Child of Reyna and Jason Grace:_ Hercules Grace

Summary: Can be seen as a sequel to 'Chasing Dragonflies', or simply as a future-fic, taking a look into the family life of Nico, Percy and their friends. Percy is highly pregnant and Nico has to deal, not only with Percy's hormones, the pregnancy, no, also with his children.

Okay, I was feeling fluffy. The more I read of MoA, the more Percabeth there is, the bigger grows my urge to write Nicercy. So here is something fluffy!

**Chasing Butterflies**

_The Guide to Being Demi-God Parents_

/2027\

Wide, attentive, pitch-black eyes stared expectantly at Nico. The son of Hades acted as if he didn't notice though, turning the page of his morning newspaper slowly, staring interested at it. The girl huffed annoyed, knowing exactly that the Ghost King knew that she was there. But she was too stubborn to give in. So she stemmed her hands into her hips and kept staring.

"Mommy! Do something, they are doing it again!", whined another voice.

"Stay out of this, Percy!", yelped the black-eyed girl with a huff.

"Well then, just say what you want, Bianca!", pouted Percy with crossed arms. "Mo—om!"

Nico still tried to ignore his surroundings, concentrating on his newspaper. Though he still looked at his husband from the corner of his eyes. The son of Poseidon sighed.

"Percy, stay out of this", agreed Percy. "And Bianca, if you want something from your father, then ask him instead of staring holes into him. Thess, go and pack your stuff with your sister."

Nico finally lifted his gaze to look from one member of his family to the other. In front of him was still their oldest child standing, Bianca by now twelve years old and reminding Nico so much of his sister. Next to where she stood sat her ten months younger brother, Hades Poseidon, or Donny for short. The boy with Percy's soft features and sea-green eyes and Nico's unruly hair and olive-colored skin. He looked wearily at his older sister as if he too was searching for the reason why Bianca wanted to talk to their father.

On the side of the table opposite Percy and Nico sat their next younger children, the nine years old twins, Sally Persephone – also called Percy, sadly enough because it led to much confusion in the family (thanks to uncle Hermes for that wonderful nickname) – and Theseus Paul. Both were of pale skin and lite body-built, though Percy had their father's curly hair and their mother's sea-green eyes while Thess had their mother's straight and shaggy hair and their father's dark eyes. Persephone was still turned away from her older sister with a pout and her arms crossed over her _Nightmare Before Christmas_ shirt, the spiked belt around her waist holding the too long and too big shirt (stolen from her father's wardrobe actually) together like a dress. She was cheeky and often said things that should better not be said. So very much like Percy. Which was probably the only reason why he was reluctantly alright with his daughter having the same nickname as him. Her twin brother however was the crass opposite of his sister. Theseus was shy and clingy, nearly never leaving his big brother's side. It seemed that Donny was the only person with whom he felt safe (which was amusing seeing as Donny himself was very shy and reluctant).

On the fourth side of the table, between Percy and Percy, sat the youngest di-Angelo-children. The four-years-old twins Laura Silena and James Charles. Laura was playing with the water in her glass, forming little dolphins that jumped from her glass over to her twin's glass, twirling one of her long, black strands around her fingers while doing so. She had the same olive-colored skin as their oldest siblings and their father, while James was pale compared to them. But his curly hair and Tartarus-dark eyes made him look all the creepy child of the underworld that he was. While Laura's sea-green eyes mirrored her love for the ocean and everything liquid.

The two youngest kids were pretty much ignoring their family, James too busy watching the water-dolphins in awe while Laura was too busy making said trick work. They were easy to distract, their attention always caught by little things. The tiniest shadow or drop of water were enough to get them busy. As long as they were together, they were content.

Thess was turned to his twin-sister, staring at her with begging eyes. All he wanted was to run upstairs and pack his things. But he wouldn't go without her. As much as he liked to hide behind his bigger brother, he also relied on his twin for advice, guidance and shelter. Needless to say, the two of them got into much trouble due to that. Though Persephone was still pouting.

"Percy, please. Let's go packing, yes?", whined Thess, fidgeting with his blue shirt. "Luke

won't wait forever! If we're late, he will be angry again!"

His twin-sister frowned for a second, before she nodded in agreement and jumped off her seat, pulling Thess along with her. He yelped in surprise, but followed her hastily.

"Anyway", coughed Nico, watching the four-years-olds with amusement. "What is it that you want from me, Bianca?"

The oldest child of Nico and Percy had the decency to blush and avert her pitch-black eyes. Her two pigtails bobbed at the sudden movement of her head. The son of Hades smiled at that. Gods, he loved his children. All of them. They were just too cute and wonderful and perfect to be true.

"Daddy", drawled Bianca, batting her eyelashes at Nico sweetly. "Can our friends come over?"

"Oh", grunted the Ghost King with a frown.

This was not what he had in mind for this day. Having a bunch of early teenagers over? That was about to destroy all of his wonderful plans. Sighing he turned to look at Percy expectantly. Perhaps his beloved husband may end this by saying no? Hah, who was he kidding, really?

"She already asked me. No need to look at me like that, my Ghost King", chuckled Percy, pushing his bowl of cereals away to watch the exchange. "I said she needs to ask you."

"Thank you, my love", grunted Nico irritated, turning his attention back to the children.

"Mommy, daddy, we're finished with breakfast. Can we go and pack too?", asked James curiously.

"Pack?", repeated Percy dumbfounded, looking from the twins over to his husband.

"Ella and Tyson will come and collect them later to bring them to your parents."

"Daddy said we'll spend the weekend with grandma and grandpa and uncle Tyson and auntie Ella!", exclaimed Laura excitedly, clapping her hands. "Can we pack mommy, yes?"

"Yes", nodded the son of Poseidon slowly with a calculating frown.

Their youngest children were supposed to spend the weekend at his parents' place? And their older twins were supposed to go and spend some time in New Rome. And Nico had never been reluctant to have their friends' kids over. But could it be that Nico wanted all their children out of the house? Why, though? Percy's frown deepened. Had he forgotten something again? It couldn't be their wedding day. They had married in spring, the sacred time of Nico's stepmother, and it was already summer. His own birthday, perhaps? No. It wasn't August yet. And if it would be his birthday, their kids would have surprised him with self-made pancakes. Nico's birthday couldn't be it either. One, because that was in December, and two, because then Nico wouldn't be the one surprising Percy. Valentine's Day was out too. Perhaps some kind of anniversary? Their first something-or-another? No. Nico found it ridiculous to celebrate such things, which was a great relief to Percy (he couldn't keep those dates in his head anyway). But what else could it be...?

"For the love of it, okay. As if I could say no to you two", groaned the son of Hades.

Bia and Don high-fived with broad grins. Percy chuckled amused, his husband couldn't deny their children anything. But he himself couldn't either.

"When will they come?", asked Nico after another sip of his coffee.

"Cally said that Herc comes from New Rome today and that he'll go to Thea and the two of them will fetch Cally and Sander and then they will come. Later", grinned Bianca. "Herc had said that uncle Jason wants him to spend the summer at Camp Half-Blood this year. So we will go and leave some time later tonight too. If you'll allow us to. I mean, it's still pretty early for summer camp, but if our friends go, we want too... Pretty please?"

"If your mom allows it", hummed the son of Hades, folding his newspaper.

Percy nodded slowly, earning him two very happy kids who ran up to him to kiss his cheeks. He then watched his oldest children running off to pack too while his husband cleaned the table and put everything away again. He loved their cozy, big house. Well, a small house would be too cramped with six children. A soft smile spread over his lips. Back when he was a teen, he wouldn't have thought to live that long. Much less to have a family at some point. Or a safe place to call home.

But that had been before the Giant War. Before he had visited New Rome. Before plans had started to unfold in Annabeth's mind. In all their minds. New Rome was that every demi-god could wish for. But it was Roman. And even though Romans and Greeks got along better these days than they had ever before, it was an impossible thing to imagine that they would live together. No, the children of Athena put all their efforts into this. Into building New Athens, the Greek counterpart to New Rome, settled on a large island not far from the shore of Camp Half-Blood. The gods had helped them, as thanks for once again rescuing the world. They had risen the island and Lady Hecate herself had, together with her children, woven the spells of protection and invisibility to the human eye. It had taken years, but with the help of every demi-god, with the well-structured plans of the children of Athena and the craftsmanship of the children of Hephaestus and the will of everyone it was finished within only a few years. And now here they were. In their own safe place to raise their children, to work, to send their kids to school. The fact that it was only about ten minutes apart from Camp Half-Blood also solved the cabin-problem, since camp was pretty crowded ever since they had cabins for every god. This way, the kids only stayed over summer there anyway and lived in a proper city where they got a proper education too.

"What's going on here, Nico?", asked Percy wearily and leaned back in his seat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Percy", replied the son of Hades smoothly. "Come."

The green-eyed demi-god frowned suspiciously but still took the offered hand. Nico led his husband into their living room, everything in there was in bright, cheerful blue colors.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about", accused the son of Poseidon. "Jimmy and Silly are visiting my parents for the weekend? Thess and Percy going to New Rome? And how convenient that Jason and Reyna decided that their son should spend the summer here. It guarantees that Don and Bia will spend the summer at Camp Half-Blood too. Why are you trying to get rid of our kids?"

"I'm not trying to get rid of them", chuckled Nico amused and kissed Percy softly.

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted Percy's interrogation though. The Ghost King chuckled at the annoyed look on his husband's face and went to open the door. Percy watched curiously from his spot on the couch as a young boy of ten years, with curly blonde hair and eyes that shifted in their color ran inside, throwing a short "Hello, uncle Nico, hello, auntie Percy" at them and disappeared upstairs. Percy chuckled amused.

"How often did we tell you to not run around in other people's houses like that, Luke?!", called the boy's mother after him irritated.

Nico led two young women into the living room. Annabeth and Piper McLean. Annabeth was wearing a form-fitting white suit with a skirt, her long, blonde hair in a ponytail. She must have come straight from work, seeing as she looked worn-out, exhausted and was still wearing the formal clothes. She sighed and collapsed on the couch right next to Percy.

"Hey, seaweed brain", muttered the daughter of Athena.

"Hey, wise girl", grinned Percy before turning to Piper. "And Missus wise girl."

Annabeth's wife rolled her eyes at him and sat down next to the blonde. Annabeth automatically shifted some to lean her head against Piper's shoulder. The daughter of Aphrodite looked more casual than her partner, she probably had spend the day at home, trying to get their children to pack their stuff in time so everything would be ready.

"Where are Thea, Fred and Matt?", asked the son of Poseidon with a slight frown.

"Since Ella and Tyson said they would bring Persephone, Theseus and Lucas to New Rome, we only brought Luke here. Matt is with my father at the moment and Fred is visiting Annabeth's parents in San Francisco", replied Piper. "And Thea is with Hercules and Reyna ever since the Romans arrived. They're probably at the Rodriguez's place at the moment and will follow... well, as soon as possible. You know Clarisse's tricksters."

"Oh yes", chuckled Percy amused. "That may take a while."

He admired the love that shone in Piper's eyes whenever she was talking about their children. Sure, every mother had that, but it seemed so much more radiant with a child of Aphrodite. He never really bothered to think about where Thea, Luke, Fred and Matt had come from, but all Annabeth had said to him concerning that was that her mother's way of having children was something her children were capable of too. Bearing a child from a thought. And, fortunately for Piper and Annabeth, there were certain bodyparts women just didn't have that you don't need for such a thing.

"You look exhausted, Annabeth. Coffee?", offered Nico, already on his way to the kitchen.

"Emergency meeting in the earliest morning hours", moaned the daughter of Athena. "Yes, please."

"Being major sucks, eh?", snickered Percy a bit amused.

"Don't be mean to my girl, di Angelo", warned Piper with a frown.

Percy grinned and stuck his tongue out. Even after all these years, he still enjoyed it whenever someone called him di Angelo. Perseus di Angelo. Oh yes, he did earn a couple of odd stares for that name. But to him, it was the beginning of a better life. Perhaps it was the name, Jackson, that had brought them so much pain and bad luck. Her mother's parents who had died way too early, her uncle who had raised her just to die of cancer when she was still young herself. Her mother's first marriage... Well, no details needed there. But since she was Sally Blofis, she led a happier life. And so did he, ever since he was Percy di Angelo.

"So, what brings you here, girls?", asked Percy curiously.

"Your husband", replied both women and frowned at him confused.

"Eh?", blinked the son of Poseidon equally confused and turned to Nico.

The Ghost King smirked as he brought Annabeth's coffee. "I invited the girls over so you can have a nice and relaxing Friday night together for a change. That's why I'm chasing our kids out of the house. I still have a thing or two to do for my father, I will leave later on too and return tonight."

Percy's frown deepened. What was wrong? A cold fear gripped Percy's heart. Could it be that Nico was being... unfaithful? Was he feeling guilty? Or why was he doing all of that? He shook his head. Damn those hormones. They made him think very irrational. And his temper was so short. He folded his hands over his rounded stomach, turning his attention there.

"So... Please tell me it's not another set of twins", chuckled Annabeth.

"No. Only one. A boy", replied Percy with a soft smile.

"Fertile as the sea. Your father really wasn't kidding there", snorted Piper amused.

/break\

An hour later and Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Rachel, who had arrived about half an hour after the other couple, were sitting in the living room, talking animatedly about camp. Tyson and Ella had collected Laura, James, Persephone, Theseus and Lucas about twenty minutes earlier. So now it was remotely peaceful in the house, aside from Don and Bia who still seemed pretty busy deciding what to take with them and what to leave at home.

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted their conversation and Nico hurried to open the door. In came Clarisse and the two Roman women. Reyna and Hazel were wearing plain but tasteful purple dresses. The three women were accompanied by four children. Chris and Clarisse's two oldest kids, the twins Calandra and Chrysander, Jason and Reyna's oldest son Hercules and Piper and Annabeth's oldest child Theadora Tiphane.

"Don! Bia! Your friends are here!", called Nico loudly.

Thea had Annabeth's storm-gray, intelligent eyes and Piper's skin-complexion and wild brown hair. She ran up to Percy to stare at his pregnant belly in awe. Being the granddaughter of Athena, she was very curious and loved unusual things. Like pregnant boys, for example. She was closely followed by Hercules, the mini Jason as most of Percy's generation liked to call him. He was an exact copy of his father. At least when it came to his looks. The boy wore his purple camp shirt and wiggled his nose curiously. He turned to look at Reyna expectantly.

"Mom! I want another sibling too!", declared Hercules.

"No. For the love of everything, no", grunted the former praetor. "Go and spend more time with the two siblings you already have. You're not getting another one."

"But JP and Thyl are boring!", complained Hercules with a pout.

"Your sister is praetor of Camp Jupiter. How is that boring?", questioned Thea skeptically.

The Rodriguez-twins snickered at that. Herc didn't like to be reminded that his younger sister was praetor at camp. While Thea and Herc were still standing in front of Percy, Calandra and Chrysander were busy staring at the stares, waiting for the di Angelos. Calandra had their father's black hair and dark eyes while Chrysander had their mother's brown hair and brown eyes.

"Uncle Percy", asked Thea softly. "Where are Don and Bia?"

"That is an excellent question", grunted Percy with one raised eyebrow.

As if on cue, both children came running down the stairs. Bianca practically fell into the arms of her best friend, yelling "CALLY!" at the top of her lunges. The two girls were practically inseparable and thanks to Calandra's mischievous genes inherited from Hermes, they often got into trouble. Thea grinned broadly and waved her best friend over too. A bright smile laid on Don's lips as he sneaked between Thea and Chrysander to stand in front of his parents.

"Hey, guys", grinned Don, hugging Thea.

Though then he yelped as he was suddenly lifted into the air from behind. Wide, sea-green eyes took a look over his shoulder to stare at the brunette Rodriguez-child hugging him.

"Sander, put me down! Now!", demanded Don with another yelp.

"But I missed you, Donny", pouted Chrysander with a slight grin.

The son of Nico and Percy struggled against the trickster's hold, but gave up in the end. Sander had more fighting experience, being Clarisse's son he had been trained since earliest childhood. While Percy had tried to avoid his children facing the dangers of their world as long as possible.

"How are you doing, Don?", asked Herc with a broad grin, ruffling Don's hair.

Don huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at the son of Reyna and Jason irritated. Though Percy noted that Sander too was glaring at Hercules. Raising one eyebrow curiously, he settled to watch the three boys. Sander turned to one of the still empty couches and sat down, placing Don demonstratively onto his lap, with his arms around Don's waist.

"He's mine, stop it, Herc!", growled Sander possessively.

"Stupid, if anything, he's mine!", disagreed Hercules with a frown. "He's too cute to be yours."

"I'm not a bunny or kitty or puppy!", yelped Don with a blush. "Thea! Help me, you're my best friend! Rescue me from those idiots!"

"Mh... Okay", nodded the daughter of Annabeth and Piper with a spark in her storm-gray eyes.

She leaned up to kiss Hercules on the cheek. The Roman blushed furiously and stared wide-eyed at Thea. She giggled and ran off, grabbing Cally's and Bianca's hands on her way, all three of them laughing as they ran upstairs. Herc cursed beneath his breath and followed them.

"What was that?", asked Don completely confused and tilted his head.

"You're stupid, Donny", grunted Sander and rolled his eyes annoyed. "Herc is totally into Thea."

"Eh? What do you mean?", asked the grandson of Hades and Poseidon confused.

"You're eleven, not dumb, for crying out loud", groaned Sander annoyed.

"What? Why? And don't talk like that! You're only one year older than me!"

"As oblivious as his mother", snickered Clarisse beneath her breath before turning to her son. "Sander, how about you and Donny go to help Herc?"

"Kay, mom!", grinned Sander and released Don.

"Come on, San", urged Don, taking the older boy's hand into his own to run.

"Tell them to get ready to leave!", called Nico loudly after them. "I'll escort you to Camp Half-Blood before going to my father's."

"Yes, dad!", nodded Don as the two boys disappeared upstairs.

"Thank you for bringing them", sighed Annabeth. "I'm not sure if I can stand upright today."

"No problem", smiled the son of Hades.

Nico stood and stretched, his eyes trailing over to the stairs, expecting the teenagers to return. And indeed they did. Hercules was still flustered and trying to not look at Thea, the thinker on the other hand was grinning smugly and talking animatedly with Don. Sander was leading the way, carrying Don's suitcase, closely followed by his sister, who helped Bianca carrying her luggage.

"We're ready, dad!", exclaimed Bianca.

The kids put their things down to say good bye to the adults. Cally and Sander each kissed one of their mother's cheeks, Clarisse ruffling their hair. Hercules hugged his mother. Thea snuggled between her mothers, both women nearly suffocating their oldest daughter in their hug. Bianca first walked to her aunt to hug Hazel, the two of them always had a close relationship. Don walked up to Percy, wrapping his arms around his mother's neck to hug him close.

"I'll miss you, mommy", murmured Don. "Will you be alright?"

"Sure", smiled Percy reassuringly. "Have fun. But no dangerous things!"

"Mom!", whined his son. "It's camp! It would be boring if it wouldn't be dangerous!"

Pouting in an adorable way he stood. Once the boy was out of the way, Bianca walked up to kiss Percy's cheek. Percy smiled and ruffled her hair. All children obediently walked up to Nico to follow him like little ducklings. Nico smirked bemused by that.

"Have fun, girls. I'll be back later, my love", smiled the son of Hades and left.

"Greet Hades and 'Phone from me", nodded Percy.

The teenagers and Nico left the house. Once the door closed behind them, silence befell the room for a moment or too. Percy frowned as he started to feel uncomfortable.

"Okay, what's the matter with your husband?", said Clarisse and broke the silence.

"What do you mean?", asked the son of Poseidon confused.

"He suggested this. For the kids to visit the camps, for us to come here", replied Reyna.

"He even suggested he would take Milly with him to the underworld so she could spend some quality time with her grandparents", nodded Hazel with a frown.

"No kidding. He had talked to both our fathers to see if they have the spare time to take Fred and Matt", grunted Piper, raising one eyebrow. "As long as I've known Nico now, he never stroked me as the thoughtful type. Well, at least not concerning such matters."

"Did you two have a fight?", asked Annabeth worried, grabbing her best friend's hand. "Did he clear our schedules so we could come over and comfort you?"

"I don't know", sighed the Sea Prince, exhausted from all the thinking, and slumped back. "Maybe."

"How can you maybe have a fight?", grunted Rachel confused.

"I'm being hormonal!", grunted Percy back and glared, shrugging annoyed. "I keep yelling at him for no reason at all. Maybe that's getting to him. I don't know."

"He should be used to that after four pregnancies", snorted Clarisse and rolled her eyes. "Wimp."

"I already thought that I forgot some kind of anniversary or birthday or something, but I have absolutely no idea", sighed the son of Poseidon.

"At any rate", interrupted Hazel softly. "We should just enjoy it while it lasts. With work and our families we scarcely have time to get together like that anyway."

"I completely agree", grinned the daughter of Ares next to her.

"Yes. It's nice to spend some quality-time with you guys", smiled Reyna. "With Thyl being so busy being praetor, she always asks my advice. While JP is keeping me busy too, being so young and energetic. And Herc tries to get my advice in the matters of the heart, though he's not very good at asking and I don't want to push him for it."

"Yeah, what's his matter, really?", grunted Piper with a frown, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're such a dad, Pipes", giggled Annabeth, hitting her wife's upper arm.

"What? If he's trying anything with our daughter, I want to know!", defended Piper herself.

"But if Hercules has a crush on Thea, then why is he being so affectionate with Don?", asked Hazel a bit confused. "I really don't want Sammy and Milly coming into that age..."

"I doubt Sammy will give you much trouble", chuckled Reyna. "She's such a good girl. And a good praetor. I suppose Thyl would have given up already if not for Sammy. But back to your question. I think, the way he keeps talking 'Thea this' and 'Thea is so amazing' and 'Thea showed me something really incredible on Daedalus' laptop!' that he is completely head over heels for her. As for Don, I suppose he sees him more as an adorable little brother and enjoys teasing Sander."

Everyone turned to Clarisse to look at her expectantly. She shrugged leisurely.

"He is so crushing on Don, it's sickeningly sweet", grunted the daughter of Ares.

"He's twelve. It's only a crush", chuckled Percy amused.

"Yeah. Tell me again, how old had Nico been when he was crushing on you?", countered Clarisse.

The son of Poseidon blinked and blushed, followed by a groan. "You will be my sister-in-law!"

"Something along those lines, yeah", snickered the brunette woman amused. "But seeing as that boy is as oblivious as you are, it may take another couple of years before they get together."

"Oh yes", agreed the other girls in a chorus.

They fell into a playful banter on how they pictured their children's weddings, moving on to how school was for the kids and how their own work was going, how much New Rome had changed and how New Athens was growing and blossoming. The hours flew by in their friendly chat, until the women, one by one, left to get home. Reyna and Hazel were the first, biding their good byes saying that they still had to return to New Rome. They had come with Arion so their journey through the states wouldn't take all too long, both saying their husbands had planned a romantic night seeing as they finally had their children out of the house. Frank and Hazel with having Sammy at Camp Jupiter and their younger child Milly in the underworld and Jason and Reyna with having Hercules at Camp Half-Blood, Thyl at Camp Jupiter and their youngest one visiting auntie Hylla and the Amazons (even though Jason started to get worried about JP's liking of orange jump-suits). Clarisse left soon after them, saying she wanted to go and check on her youngest child first before going home to Chris – she didn't really trust uncle Travis and uncle Connor to not endanger her daughter.

Annabeth, Piper, Rachel and Percy spend another hour talking about the old times before Piper and Annabeth reluctantly said they wanted to go too. It was rare for them to have the house to themselves and they wanted to enjoy every minute of it that they got.

"When do you think your beloved husband will return?", asked Rachel concerned.

She stood next to Annabeth and Piper, all three in their jackets ready to leave. The married couple had agreed to drive Rachel home seeing as they lived only a couple of houses apart. Percy smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle being alone for a bit", chuckled the son of Poseidon. "In fact, I will enjoy the silence. You know how noisy six children and a husband can be?"

"Good night, Percy", smiled Annabeth, kissing his cheek.

"Be careful on your drive", warned Percy as he closed the door.

Once he was all alone in their house, he heaved a sigh. He really was curious why Nico had done that for him. But there was no way of asking, at least not until his Ghost King would return home. Instead, he decided to go and sit by the fireplace. Perhaps he would finally get to finish his book. Audio book, of course. Putting the CD in, he got comfortable under a blue blanket on the couch, listening to "The Song of Achilles", something Will had recommended him during his last check-up in the local hospital. Cozily nestled into his blanket, he stared at the wall. And frowned.

"What is that doing here?", grunted Percy irritated. "Shush, get lost."

They made him feel uncomfortable. And odd emotion to associate with something as beautiful as butterflies, but they made him uneasy. It was beautiful, black and blue. He couldn't keep the name in mind, but that didn't really matter anyway. Percy sighed and sat up some.

"Teardrop was it, right?", whispered the son of Poseidon.

As if to respond to his calling, the insect got off the wall and flew towards him. He shuddered. They were a warning. The butterflies. It settled on his stomach. Which made him even more uncomfortable. He bit his lips, staring down at it in fear.

"If you're trying to tell me that my baby is in danger, then I have to tell you that that's nonsense. I told you when I had been pregnant with Jimmy and Silly, I told you when I had been pregnant with Thess and Percy. I won't let anything harm my children. If you have to annoy someone, go and fly to Camp Half-Blood and annoy Donny, he understands you at least."

It seemed to obey him and left through the open window. Percy sighed exhausted, rubbing his forehead, trying to get more comfortable. But he couldn't. It just felt off, without Nico.

"Are you alright, Perce?", asked a worried voice from behind him.

He jumped slightly and turned. His husband emerged from the shadows. Percy smiled softy, Nico always knew when Percy needed him the most. The Ghost King dusted off his black leather jacket and put it to their other jackets before heading over to his husband.

"Just an... unpleasant visitor", muttered the son of Poseidon, making room for Nico.

The son of Hades sat down on the couch, pulling the green-eyed demi-god onto his lap, wrapping his arms securely around Percy's waist. He placed a tender kiss on Percy's neck.

"How was the evening with the girls?", asked Nico instead, changing topics.

"It was nice", smiled Percy, though then his smile faltered. "Why did you do it?"

"Don't look like that", chided the son of Hades amused. "I'm not feeling guilty about anything. I just wanted to say thank you. For being the most wonderful husband I could wish for."

"Really? Why? What did I do?", blinked the Sea Prince completely confused.

"You're being you", chuckled Nico, kissing Percy's lips softly. "Or have you forgotten how you claimed that you would 'never, ever, ever go through that freaking torture' again after Laura's and James' birth? And yet you still agreed when I asked you after we babysat Matt for Annabeth and Piper. I love that you love me so much. Even though you hate the morning sickness and that the hormones make you sometimes act irrational or the horniness, which by the way I appreciate greatly. But you still agreed to have another child with me, because I wanted another one."

"What can I say?", replied the son of Poseidon, resting his hands on top of his husband's. "When I saw you playing with Matt back then, I kind of missed having a baby in the house too..."

"I had planned today to show you that we can do it", smiled the Ghost King, his thumbs caressing the rounded belly. "Because our children are responsible. Because we have friends and family, who will always support us and help us. Because we have each other. I wanted you for myself again, even if it will only be for a weekend before Jimmy and Silly return. I missed having you to myself."

"That's what you get when you want seven children, di Angelo!", laughed Percy amused.

"Well, seeing as they are all as wonderful, cute and adorable as you...", grinned Nico.

"I'm still worried", whispered Percy back, a shadow passing over his face.

"I know", nodded the son of Hades with a frown. "That's why I've been to the underworld."

They had tried avoiding the issue ever since they had been sure that Percy was pregnant. They always did. Trying not to think about it. Ever since he had first been pregnant with Bianca. The pure fury and hatred of the King of Olympus. Needless to say that Zeus was less than pleased to discover the union of his brothers' children. But once Percy had been pregnant for the first time, Zeus' rage had been infinite. He had threatened with war, enraged by Bianca Maria di Angelo's mere existence, even more than by the existences of her parents. The fact that he had strong blood, uniting both aspects of Hades, wealth and death, was not soothing his rage. The Olympians had held council for months and months to go. Until their second child had been born. Which was, for Zeus, the breaking point. Due to the fact that Donny possessed both, the powers over the death and over the sea, he was a major threat to Zeus. One child, uniting the powers of both his brothers. It had been the reason Nico and Percy had named him Hades Poseidon. Because both their fathers had been up on Olympus, protecting the children from Zeus' wrath. In the end though, it had been Persephone who brought peace. She had given Donny her blessing, making him her responsibility too. She had reasoned with her father, told him that, if he were to even touch one of the children, he would face the unbearable fury of the sea and the underworld, together. And she had also made it pretty clear that she and her mother would side with her husband in that matter. Perhaps it had been Athena's wise words, or his own wife's reasoning later on, but Zeus faced the fact that, in any other war before, it had been himself and Poseidon against Hades. Though now, with the power shift, he would stand no chance. Not against both his brothers. He was still begrudging them though and tried to use every opportunity to kill the children without actively killing them. Like, sending them onto dangerous quests indirectly. Persephone's blessing however had protected them until now.

It had given Donny the ability to talk to the creatures of spring. Butterflies and bees and other useful insects. They warned him, kept him on alert. But they also frightened Percy. Whenever he saw a butterfly, he panicked, fearing that now it was over, that Zeus had a plan how he could smite them.

"What did your father say?", asked Percy, half afraid of the answer.

"That we don't have to fear our uncle for now", chuckled Nico with a dark smirk. "Hera just learned about a demi-god child of Zeus. He is too busy saving his own, sorry ass at the moment. And he has no right to judge us for having another baby if he goes around, spreading his seed again too."

"Thalia will throw a fit", laughed the son of Poseidon amused.

"So you see, nothing to worry, for a change", smiled Nico softly, getting more comfortable.

"You have no idea how much I love you", murmured Percy and yawned.

The good news had made his adrenaline vanish just as fast as it had rushed through his veins at the sight of the butterfly. But perhaps it was meant as a soothing sign this time? Like his cousin/mother-in-law/aunt telling him that everything was alright?

"So no horny pregnancy-sex tonight?", asked the son of Hades with a slight pout.

"You know how exhausting the girls can be?", grunted the Sea Prince, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck. "You'll carry me to bed now and perhaps I'll be very grateful to you in the morning."

"I will carry you?", chuckled Nico with one raised eyebrow.

"Yes", nodded Percy confidently. "Because you love me and I carry your child and my feet hurt."

"Your arguments are strong, Mister di Angelo", smirked the son of Hades and leaned in to kiss his husband tenderly. "Very well, I will obey your wish."

"You always obey my wishes", grinned the Sea Prince and licked his lips. "And I love when you call me that."

"So I may get my horny pregnancy-sex after all, Mister di Angelo?", grinned Nico.

He stood, shifting the weight of his pregnant husband in his arms. Though his grin vanished once they reached the bedroom door. Because Percy was out like a candle. The Ghost King sighed disappointed and placed his charge on their bed. Sometimes he hated the hormones. They could turn Percy from horny like a cat in heat into deep asleep like a stone within a second. But all in all, the pregnancy gave his husband such a beautiful glow. And it made the child of the sea happy.

Nico undressed his beloved Sea Prince, his eyes catching a sparkling in the window. Turning some, he found a blue butterfly dancing through the air with a dragonfly. The two animals were graceful in their movements and made Nico pause for a second to marvel at their beauty. Then he smiled.

"I owe you, Persephone", whispered the son of Hades before he got into bed next to his husband, pulling the sleeping demi-god close. "I owe you so much."

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
